


We are Family

by reeby10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Misunderstandings, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god, Coulson, you’re not my dad,” Skye snapped, rolling her eyes. “Can you just stop with the nagging already?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eirenne Saijima (ladypoetess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypoetess/gifts).



> This takes place in an AU of the current season where May never left. I tried to get a bit of Skye with both Coulson and May. It turned out mostly about Skye with Coulson either way, whoops. I hope you like it!
> 
> *I debated using Skye or Daisy, since she's been going by Daisy in the current season, but in the end used Skye since that was the name used in the request.

“Oh my god, Coulson, you’re not my dad,” Skye snapped, rolling her eyes. “Can you just stop with the nagging already?”

To Skye’s surprise, Coulson froze up at that, his eyes going distant for a long moment. Just as she’d opened her mouth to ask why he was acting so weird, he seemed to come to. He gave her a tight smile and headed for the door.

“I uh, have a meeting with… Mack,” he said as he left, which made her frown. She knew for a fact Mack was out at the moment, probably on a mission for Coulson himself. Very suspicious.

She brushed the thought aside in favor of the reports she was trying to catch up on. Everyone knew Coulson was under a lot of stress, so sometimes he did weird things. It was to be expected.

Awhile later, just when Skye was beginning to think it was time to take a break, May slid inside the room, closing the door behind her. Skye looked at her questioningly, a tickle of unease at the back of her mind. Mostly doors only got shut for discussions of a sensitive nature, and she didn’t think there was anything going on at the moment that would warrant that.

“What’s up?” she asked, putting down her reports.

May sat in the chair across from her, just looking for a moment, then sighed. It was the tiniest sound, barely audible, but Skye knew it meant something important. “I wanted to talk about Coulson,” May finally said.

“What about him?” Skye asked, frowning. She moved to stand up, but stopped as May waved a hand at her. “Is something wrong? Did something happen?”

“Not like you’re thinking,” May reassured her. “This is a little more… personal.”

“Ok, now you’re scaring me,” she said slowly. “Just tell me already.”

“Do you remember what you said to him earlier?”

Skye scruncher her face up, trying to remember. She was pretty sure she hadn’t said anything that would have made him angry, and he would have said something if she had. “We were arguing about something, no big deal,” she finally said, wondering what this had to do with anything. “I said he wasn’t my dad and he needed to stop nagging.”

May nodded. “Exactly,” she said, and looked at Skye like she was waiting for the younger woman to catch on.

“I don’t get it,” Skye said after a long moment, feeling like she was missing something important. She expected May to roller eyes at whatever obvious thing it was, but she only smiled a tiny smile.

“You hurt his feelings,” May said. “I know he’s not your dad. He knows he’s not your dad. But in some ways… he is, don’t you think?”

That made Skye stop, the impact of her words suddenly crashing down on her at once. _Of course_. She wasn’t sure how she’d been so oblivious. Coulson wasn’t her dad, couldn’t replace her real one even if she would never see Cal again, but in many ways SHIELD had become her family and Coulson was the one who protected her, comforted her, talked to her whenever she needed him. Just like a dad.

“I’m gonna go talk to him. I’ve gotta… gotta do something with him, something like father and daughter bonding, you know?” Skye said excitedly. She made it all the way to the door before she turned back around, frowning. “What exactly do fathers and daughters do together?”

May smiled. “My dad and I golf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
